Our Dreams
by Lanabelle
Summary: What if even before Edward and Bella had meet, they had been dreaming about each other? And what will happen when Bella moves to forks, and they see each other for the first time outside of their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_****I Do not own twilight or any of the characters._

Chapter 1

EPOV

It was twilight again, and I sat there remembering back to a time when I could dream; a time before I became a vampire. Even though it has been many decades since I was able to do such a thing, I still remember one dream that I always had.

In my dream I was sitting in a great meadow, and sitting with me was a girl, with ivory skin and chocolate brown hair and eyes. And although, I have never seen this girl in real life, it the dream has always stuck with me and felt like it was supposed to mean something. I just don't know what.

BPOV 

Crap! I am late, which is a bad thing to be on your first day at a new school. I get ready as quickly as possible and hurry out to my old truck, and start to school. Luckily it is a small town so I am able to get there pretty fast, so I am not that late after all. As I am driving to school, I was thinking back to why I over slept. I had had the dream again. The same dream I have been having for years, about me and some boy I have never even met before, and we are sitting in a beautiful meadow. The strangest part about it is that every time I have this dream, I wake up with such a longing for something, or someone and I don't know why.

So I pulled into my new school with a little time to spare. I went to the office and introduced myself to the secretary,

"Hi, I am Bella Swan."

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you. Here is your class schedule, and please have all your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day. Hope you have a good first day."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my schedule and the paper for my teachers to sign. I easily was able to find my classes since it was such a small school. After my first couple of classes I started to recognize some of the same people. I even sorta made friends with a few people. Jessica a girl who was nice enough, but obliviously liked attention, and Angela who was really nice but also shy. There was also Eric and Mike who paid a little more attention to me, than was necessary. Anyway, all of us sat together at lunch.

While at lunch a table of five extremely beautiful people caught my attention. Jessica and Angela explained to me who they were; and how they were all "together," Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, and then there was the one she called Edward who was single. I couldn't see Edward that well to begin with, but as if he had read my mind he looked over at our table, and our eyes immediately locked. Holy Cow…..it's the boy from my dreams!

EPOV

I was sitting at lunch with my family, when I heard Jessica telling the new girl Bella, about us. I glanced over at their table; immediately I locked eyes with HER. The girl from my dreams so long ago, the girl I haven't been able to forget.

_***This is my first fanfic, so please be kind in the review. But please leave my a review.***_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

This can't be real. I must still be dreaming. Edward and I just stared at each other. He looked confused; he must be wondering why I am staring so hard at him. And yet he continued to stare back at me. I am not sure how long our eyes were locked, it seemed like forever.

"Bella" Jessica called me out of my trance.

"Wow. I can't believe Edward was staring at you. He usually doesn't pay much attention to people outside of his family too much." Said Lauren, the other girl that was sitting with us; but she seemed to be jealous for some reason.

"Have you and Edward met before," Angela asked me.

"No. He just reminds me of someone." I said quickly.

There was no way I was about to tell them, especially Lauren, that I have been dreaming about this god like boy for years. It would make me sound completely insane.

About that time the bell rang, signally that lunch was over and time to get to our next class. My next class was advance music class, which Jessica also had. When we reached the music room, Jessica made her way over to sit where two other people, a guy and girl, were already sitting. I walked over to the teacher to get him to sign my paper.

"So Isabella, what instrument can you play" asked Mr. Sanders

"Bella, please. I play the guitar and piano. But the guitar is my favorite."

"Well we don't have a guitar, but if you want to bring yours, that's fine." Mr. Sanders told me.

So he points me in the direction of the only piano in the room. And already sitting there is none other than Edward himself. I slowly made my way over, and Edward slide over to make room for me to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Bella"

"Hello Bella, My name is Edward. It's nice to meet you." Edward said in a very dazzling voice.

I sat down next to Edward, and to avoid staring at him, I started looking over the piano, which was actually really nice.

"So what all do we do in this class." I asked Edward, observing that everyone else was play or sing, and pretty much doing their own thing; there was only about eight of us all together.

"Since this is an advance music class, Mr. Sanders pretty much lets us do whatever we want as long as it pertains to music. Usually on Fridays, we play together as a class though." Edward said.

"So Bella," I like the way he said my name which is really insane, thing to say, "Will you play something for me?"

"Okay"

I started playing softly, my fingers moving across the keys. I played for a few minutes before I finally finished the last note. After I had finished everyone started to clap, which caused me to seriously blush. I hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to my play.

"That was beautiful, Bella. But I didn't recognize it, who composed it" Edward asked me, actually sounding curious.

"Me and Mr. Mason, who was like a grandfather to me, composed it. We use to play it together, he would play the piano and I would play it on my guitar." I said blushing. "But Mr. Mason died a few years ago."

I don't know why I was telling him this. I just couldn't get over the way he looked at me; he almost took my breath away. His beautiful golden topaz, seemed to be filled with such a longing as stared at me, and it really confused me even more.

EPOV

I sat there and listened to her play so beautifully and I couldn't believe that the girl of my dreams, (literally from my dreams), was sitting next to me. She is very beautiful, but not because of the ways she dress or does her hair and make. She is naturally beautiful, and wears little make up. I was impressed when she told me that with a help of a grandfather figure, she had composed the piece she had just played.

"I have played for you, now it's your turn to play for me," she said.

After I had played, she told me that she really enjoyed listening to me play. For the rest of the class we took turns playing, and even played together. While we played we asked each other questions, about our families and where we have lived. Of course I don't dare bring up the dream, she will think I am crazy and I will scare her off. Even though I still think that it means something. When class is over, I offer to walk her to her car, which she accepts.

"Bella, I know I shouldn't ask you this but I can help it, will you go out with me this Friday night?" I ask her once we have gotten to her truck.

She looked confused my comment but then she smiled and said that she would love to. I couldn't help but to smile as I watched her drive off.

****So what do yall think so far? Please review. ****


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Review

Chapter Three

BPOV

On the way home from school my heart was pounding in my chest, I couldn't believe that Edward had just asked me out; he is completely gorgeous and I am completely plain. And even more surprising, I can't believe that I said yes. I mean yes, he is very kind on top of being very good looking, but I barely know him. Saying I would go out with someone I have only know for a day, is completely out of my character; Edward seems to have a strange affect on me.

When I got home I did my homework quickly and then fixed supper for Charlie. Charlie got home around 5:30.

"He Bells. How was your first day of school" Charlie asked.

"It was good. I made a few friends" I told him.

After that we were to busy eating to really have much of a conversation. My dad and I are alike in the fact that we are comfortable in the silence. So dinner wasn't awkward.

….

The week pretty much went by in the same way. Me and Edward continued to talk and get to know each other better, it almost as if we have known each other our whole lives (of course I have been seeing him in my dreams for years). We had started sitting together at lunch, too. But I have noticed a few things about Edward that seemed a bit strange. For one thing his eyes have become darker, somewhere between dark gold and black, where as just a few days ago they were light golden topaz. Another thing is that while we were playing piano together, our hands brushed against each other and his hands are ice cold. It shocked me, but I tried to play it off. I know there is something different about him and his family; I just can't figure it out.

Thursday at lunch, his sister Alice joined us. She seemed really and very bubbly. As soon as she sat down she smiled at me,

"I know we are going to be best friends" Alice told me

Edward gave her a strange look after she said that which kind of confused me.

"It's nice to meet you Alice" I said and smiled back at her.

Alice seemed like someone I could be great friends with.

"Bella me and Alice are leaving after lunch to go out of town" Edward told me

The thought of him leaving for the weekend, and not being able to see him made me feel alone and sad, which is completely insane.

"Okay. Maybe we can go out another weekend" I told him. I even sounded pouty to myself.

"I am not cancelling our date, Bella" Edward said, sounding slightly annoyed.

But then Edward smiled, "We will be back tomorrow, in time for our date. I will pick you up around 6:00, that way I can meet you dad too."

Lunch went by too fast. When the bell rang it was time for Edward and Alice to leave. Before he left he kissed me on my cheek, which caused me to blush.

"See you tomorrow Bella" Edward said with a crooked smile that I have grown to love in just the few days I have come to know him.

"Can't wait" I said

Music was lonely without Edward. But it gave me time to think about everything. While playing the piano, I remembered back to a ghost story my Grandpa Swan had told me, during one of my visits, to stay with my with Charlie as a child. Although my Dad, never really believed in them, I always got the feeling that Grandpa Swan did.

***_Flash Back***_

"**You ready for the ghost story, Bella" Grandpa Swan asked**

"**Yes Grandpa" Bella replied**

"**This story was told to me by best friend, Billy Black Sr. This story is the tale of the Cold Ones" Grandpa said. **

**Bella could tell that this was going to a good one. She loved listening to Grandpa's stories, especially his scary stories. So Bella snuggled up closer to Grandpa side.**

"**Now the Cold Ones, are among those of the undead. People now would refer to them as blood drinkers or more commonly vampires. These blood drinkers have been known to wipe our entire villages. Their appearance is quit something; pale white, ice cold skin, super fast, and very beautiful" Grandpa said.**

"**Are all vampires dangerous Grandpa," Bella asked**

"**There are legions among Billy's tribe, that there is a group of vampires that lived here in Forks many years ago. Now these vampires were not supposed to be dangerous to humans, because they only drank the blood of animals. Supposedly their eyes were golden instead of crimson red, like those of those who hunted humans." Grandpa said**

"**Did you like that story" Grandpa asked**

"**Oh, Yes I loved it" Bella said**

_***End of Flashback***_

OMG. I am crazy for even considering this. By this time I am home and working on supper for Charlie. Is it possible that the stories really were true, and that Edward and his family could be vampires?

My Dad would say not a chance, but if Grandpa Swan were still here I believe that he would say that it was very possible. And even though it is a crazy theory, all of my instincts tell me that it is very possible.

I was making chicken enchiladas for supper because it was time consuming and it gave me something to distract myself with. Of course it didn't work all that well. About 5:30 I heard Charlie pull up.

"Hey Bells. Something smells great" Charlie said as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad. I am making chicken enchiladas"

"Sounds great" Charlie said.

"So Dad, I have a date tomorrow night with Edward Cullen" I told him

"Edward, that's Dr. Cullen's son right?" he asked me

Of course he would know everyone and their parents in a town this small.

"Yes, Dad. He is coming to pick me up around 6:oo, so he can meet you before we go out" I told him.

"Okay Bells, that sounds fine to me" Charlie said

After we ate dinner and the dishes were washed, I went to do my homework…When it was time for bed, I just laid there trying to figure out how I was going to deal with everything. But even while I was thinking it, I knew that if I was right and they were vampires that it didn't matter.

I eventually drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamed of Edward again, but the dream was different.

_***What do yall think? Please review***_


	4. Chapter 4

***_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.***_

Chapter 4

BPOV

I dreamed of Edward again. Except my dream had changed some; we were sitting in the meadow like we always were, staring at each other. The clouds were covering the sun, like they always do in Forks; but then the clouds parted allowing the sun to come out. I looked up at the sun remembering how I missed the sun. But something bright caught my eye, looked back at Edward who was still staring at me. But now Edward was sparking in the sun; the sun was reflecting light off of his skin as if his skin were made up of tiny diamonds. I finally looked back to his eyes, which were looking deep into mine. He brushed a finger a long my cheek; I expected his hands to be freezing by it wasn't, it actually felt warm. I reached across to touch his face, but I stopped when I was my own hand. I was sparkling too. Shocked I looked at Edward, and he smiled back at me and said, "We're t he same temperature not."

I sat straight up in my bed. I was just dreaming; but that was a crazy change to the dream. I looked at the alarm clock to that it was time for me to get up and ready for school.

School was uneventful and boring with Edward there. My classes seem to drag by in my anticipation for my date with Edward. When the final bell rang, I didn't waste any time getting to the house, so I could get ready. I didn't have to worry about making dinner for Charlie because he was ordering pizza for him and his friend Billy; they were watching the game tonight.

I took a quick shower. I fixed my hair in soft curls that fell below my shoulders. I really don't wear make-up so I just kinda skipped over that. I decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue V-neck sweater and my brown boots, which are one of my only pair of somewhat dressy shoes. I stepped back to observe myself in the mirror, and being pretty satisfied with what I saw. By this time it was 5:45, so I went down stairs knowing Edward would be here soon.

EPOV

I completely crossed over a line, that should have never even been touched, but I couldn't help it. Besides the fact that I had dreamed about Bella more that have a century ago and that they have been stuck with me for all of these years, Bella was amazing. She was kind and beautiful, and even though I know I shouldn't drag her into my world, I just have to get to know my dream girl better.

My family knew about my getting involved with Bella, a human, but they don't know anything about my dreams of course. Everyone was for the most part supportive of it, even Rosalie. Rosalie however, was more nervous about it than anyone else; she has a harder time trusting anyone outside of our family.

"Just, be careful Edward. If something goes wrong it would be bad for all of us" Rosalie commented.

"Edward knows what he is doing and he cares very much for Bella already" Carlisle replied

My sister Alice was the most eager, "Me and Bella are going to be great friends, I know it," Alice said bouncing around with great excitement, as usual.

Goodness I mumbled. "Time for me to go pick up Bella."

BPOV

"You look nice" Charlie commented as I walked down the stairs I smiled in reply; about that time Edward was knocking on the door.

"You look great, Bella" Edward commented as I let him in, which caused me to blush.

We walked by to the kitchen so Edward could meet Charlie.

"Hello, Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you" Edward said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"You too Edward, please call me Charlie. Where are you and Bella going this evening?"

"To Port Angles, to see a movie and go out to dinner" Edward replied

"Okay. Well you two have fun and be safe. Don't be out to late" Charlie told us.

As we headed out the door I grabbed by jacket off the hook, it was starting to get really cold. When we made it out to his car, he opened the door for me before climbing into the driver's seat. He smiled over at me as he started the car. I couldn't help b t to notice that his eyes were bright gold again, like they were the first time I saw him. The change in his eye color reminded me again of the old legion Grandpa Swan had told me; but I quickly pushed it away from my mind, because it was a crazy idea.

"So did you and Alice have fun" I asked him. He seemed to find this amusing for reason, because he smiled.

"We did. How was School?"

"Boring without you there" I said honestly but blushing at the fact that I was so truthful with him. My blushing made him smile even more.

By this time we had already made it out of Forks and were on the main highway headed towards Port Angles. And we were going really fast.

"Holy crap" I said in alarm, making Edward look at me in panic. "We are going really fast"

"Goodness, Bella" Edward said, but slowed down….some.

From here Edward stared asking me all sorts of questions about myself. Before I knew if we were at the theater; it had taken less than half the time it should have to get there.

We had to park on the side street next to the theater. The air was cold and a thin layer of ice was forming on the ground and covering the road. We had made it to the street corner, when I realized I had forgotten my jacket in the car. I told Edward that I would go get it.

"I will get it for you" Edward said "Just wait here" Edward said smiling

I watched as he walked a little ways back to the car. I noticed that there wasn't anyone else around. About that time I heard a loud screeching noise and I turned around to the main road to see a van sliding out of control and head right for me. My adrenalin went into over drive. Everything was happening in super speed and yet I was able to see everything at one time. I was the van coming at me but I didn't have time to move; I also saw Edward looking at me with fear in his eyes.

Next thing I knew something hard as a rock slammed into me.

_*****Really hoped yall enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. *****_


	5. update

Sorry this is not a new chapter. Sorry that I have not updated lately, school has keep my pretty busy. But I am going to write two chapters between now and promise to post them Wednesday. Thank you for reading and reviewing. So look for new chapters Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone who reviewed.

***Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or the characters.***

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was standing at the corner of the alley next to the street light, watching Edward walking to the car, the next thing that I know is that a van is sliding on the iced covered road, and coming straight at me. I didn't have time to react; I saw Edward staring at me with fear in his eyes. The van was just about to hit me, when something rock hard slams into me, but from the wrong side.

I had my eyes closed for a few seconds waiting for the pain to come, but I never did. When I open my eyes, I am standing back inside the alley twenty feet from where I was standing. The van had crashed right into the lamp post, where I had been standing just seconds before. Confused on how I got here, I noticed Edward was right beside me with his arms around me in a protective grip. But how did he get to me so fast?

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me

"Yes, I am fine. But how did you get to me so fast?" I asked him

"What are you talking about Bella, I was still next to you?" Edward said

"No you weren't. You were already by your car. You got to me really fast" I knew I wasn't going crazy and that he was not telling me something.

"Bella please. Not now" Edward said with serious eyes

"Fine" I said, but there was no way I was letting this go.

Obviously something in my facial expression told him I was giving up that easily, because he gave out a heavy and annoyed sigh and gave me a slightly annoyed look.

He finally gave a slight smile, "I didn't get your jacket, so you can wear mine" Edward said as he handed me his jacket, which I never even noticed he was wearing.

I put on his jacket, it was somewhat too big for me, and I was cold on the inside even though he had been wearing it. But Edward's scent on the jacket was breath taking.

"Are you sure your okay, Bella?" Edward asked, again

"Yes Edward, I am fine. You worry too much, you pulled me away and I don't have a scratch on me" I reply back to him

"Seriously! I worry too much; you were almost hit by a van and you don't even seem all that startled" Edward said in an almost snappy tone.

I was a little taken aback by his harsh tone, but it was also kinda amusing too.

"I am clumsy and always falling down and having accidents. But I promise I am fine" I side smiling back at him.

By this time the police and ambulance had gotten here. We told them what had happened; everything except about me, of course. When we were able to leave, it was too late for the movie, so we decided to go eat then go for a walk on the boardwalk. As we were walking to the Italian restaurant, I couldn't help but think about how fast he had gotten to me, and how much it confirmed my suspicion that he was not human, and even stranger, that him might be of something from the old legions.

When we got the restaurant, Edward requested a table in a secluded spot, so that we could have more privacy. The waitress showed us to our booth, in an area of the restaurant that no one else was sitting at. The girl took our drink orders, openly flirting with Edward the time and barely acknowledging that I was even there. But the funny thing is, is that Edward hardly even looked at her, so the waitress went to get our drinks looking slightly annoyed. When she came back with our drinks and took our orders. I got mushroom ravioli, but Edward didn't order anything.

"You're not eating anything" I asked him confused.

"No. You could say that I am on a special diet." He said smiling, as if I was missing a private joke

Special diet uh…I was absolutely convinced by this point that Edward and his family were all from the legions; that they might actually be vampires.

"What are you?" Holy crap I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Too late Edward had heard me

"What?" Edward asked looking, I couldn't tell for sure, mad or scared a little.

"Your different, so is your family. I could tell from the beginning and I have been trying to figure out what it is." I told him.

"Drink. You might be fine, but you still need to drink something" he said pushing the drink towards me.

I took a drink of the coke; I didn't realize just how thirsty I was until I saw that I had drank half of my drink.

"So how is that coming for you…trying to figure out what I am" he asked, already recovered from my question.

"So I am right" I said looking at him "I have a pretty good idea. But I didn't come up with it completely by myself" I confessed

The waitress came back with my food, trying one more time to flirt with Edward, and again failed. When she left again, I started to eat my food, which was delicious.

"So where did you come up with it" he asked my

"My grandpa swan; He was best friends with Billy Black Sr., and the Billy's tribe has legions" I looked Edward trying waiting for some kind of reaction. I got somewhat stiff when he heard him say Billy's name. I took another bite of my food before I continued.

"Grandpa Swan told me all the legions, particularly the one about the cold ones." I told him the legion that I was told, and waited for him to react.

"And this is what you think that I am. You believe me to be this monster, and yet you came here with me tonight" Edward said defiantly angry now.

"I don't think you're a monster. You have gold eyes, which mean that you won't hurt me, that you don't hurt people."

"You think just because gold eyes that I can't hurt you" I spat

"I don't think you will. So I am right?" I asked him

He didn't say anything, but smiled confirming it.

"Eat Bella"

After I had finished eating, we walked down to the boardwalk and looked over the water. Except for another couple we were the only ones down there.

"Bella, you have to understand that even though me and my family don't hunt people, we are still dangerous. I could lose control and any moment and kill you. Your blood calls to me like no others blood has ever do. I could not live with myself if I ever hurt you." Edward said

"I don't think you will. I have barely known you a week and I can't stand the idea of not knowing you. Which I absolutely crazy I know." I told him blushing

He brushed his finger over my cheek.  
"As crazy as it might be, I feel the same way for you. You are my life now."

It was in that moment that I knew that I was in love with Edward Cullen, and he was actually in love with me too.

"Is it better for you now that I know about you and your family?" I asked

"You have no idea, how great it is to be able to be myself with you" he replied.

We finally had to head back home. The evening had gone by quicker than either of us would have liked, and the ride home ended even quicker. When we finally made it back to my house it was 10:00.

"Bella, do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow? I want to take you to one of my favorite places."

"I would love to" I replied back

"Okay. I will pick you up tomorrow around 8:00 if that's okay."

"That sound good, I will see you in the morning Edward" I smiled at him

I climbed out of his car and walked up that stairs, I turned around to wave goodbye, but he was already gone. Dang his driving is scary.

"Hey Bells" Charlie called out from the living room. "How was the date?"

"Great. We are actually going out tomorrow, again. He is picking me up in the morning"

"You two seem to be hitting it off"

"We are" if he only knew the half of it I smiled to myself thinking about it.

"Goodnight, Dad"

"Night, Bella"

When I finally settled into bed after taking a shower, I slipped off to slip thinking about Edward. That night I dreamed my dream about Edward again and we were sitting in our meadow.

***Please review. I need at least three reviews before I post a new chapter. Please tell me what you think about the story. Edward and Bella are going to the meadow tomorrow, the meadow from their dreams. How do you think Bella is going to react to this? Will the truth of their dreams finally come out?***


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, so here is the second chapter that I promised. And special thanks to zanyannie for you idea…hope you enjoy how I worked in your idea. Hope yall enjoy.

Chapter 6

EPOV

I still can't believe that me and Bella actually went on a date. It went amazingly, except for the fact that Bella almost got hit by an out of control van. All I could think about was not her; thank goodness I was able to get to her in time, and that no one else was around to see.

Bella was more perceptive than I thought. I never would have dreamed that should would figure out what we are and be okay with it. That fact lifted such a heavy burden off of me. I was already in love with her and she was actually in love with me too. I planned on taking her to my meadow tomorrow; it was one of my favorite places to go. Not to mention it is the same meadow from my dream; the dream that Bella was in. I want to tell her about my dream, but I don't want to freak her out either.

My family knows everything about me and Bella; including the fact that she knows our secret. They are all happy for me and want to get to know Bella; especially Alice. My sister Alice can see the future, so she already knows that she and Bella are going to be great friends; so s he cannot wait to start. My sister Rosalie on the other hand is a little more cautious. She doesn't hate Bella, but she is weary of letting anyone outside in; she fears for our family's safety.

"Edward, please be careful with her. " Rosalie said

"Nothing bad is going to happen Rose" Alice replied

It was starting to get light outside, so I decided to go get ready to go pick up Bella.

BPOV

I had just finished washing my breakfast dishes, when I heard Edward knock on the door.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said to me when I opened the door.

"Good morning" I replied back.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked

"Yeah. Just let me get my jacket"

Once we were in the car driving towards where ever this meadow was. I asked Edward, "so how was your night; did you sleep well?"

He smiled, "My night was good but…we don't sleep"

I was completely shocked, "You don't sleep, Ever"

"No. we don't need to sleep" Edward replied. Enjoying my reaction I think

"So what did you do then?" I asked still trying to get over the fact that he doesn't sleep

He sat there for a few seconds before he answered me.

"I was thinking about a dream that I use to have when I was still human" he finally said

"What was it about I asked" The way he answered made me think that there was more to it.

The car had finally stopped we were parked off of the road by a walking trail. But me and Edward were staring at each other so intently now.

"It was about…you actually."

This was crazy was it possible that we had been dreaming about each other. But Edward hadn't been able to dream since he became a vampire. So how long had he been a vampire?

"Edward…how long have you been a vampire?" I asked never taking my eyes off of his

"Since 1918. I was 17 and dying of the Spanish Influenza; Carlisle saved me." Edward said

"How could you have dreamed about me way back then? I wasn't even born then" I replied back to him.

"I don't know. But that's one reason I was so interested in you when you first came here. Your blood calls to me more than anything else. When you walked into the lunchroom that first day the scent of your blood was driven me crazy, but then I saw you face and I remembered you from my dream, and it was like my blood lust disappeared. In all my years as a vampire, I have never been able to forget that dream." Edward said so quietly I could barely hear him, but he continued to talk…

"In this dream me and you were sitting together in this big beautiful and opened…"

"…meadow?" I finished

He looked at me in surprise, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I have had that dream for as long as I can remember. I was just as surprise to see you that first day too. I never would have agreed to go on a date with a guy I barely knew, but I have always felt that that dream meant something." I said.

He smiled back at me, "Let go to my meadow to finish this conversation. Do you want to see how I travel?" he asked my eagerly

"Sure" I replied. Before I knew it he had pulled my onto his back.

"Hold on tight, Bella" he told me. Then he ran into the woods, going inhumanly fast. Now I saw how he got to me so fast last night. Riding his back at first was a little scary to be honest. But then I could see why he enjoyed it; it was a complete adrenaline rush. We were going so fast the trees were a blur. Next thing that I know, we have come to a stop at the edge of some trees, and Edward has pulled me down off of his back so that I am standing next to him. I can see into that out in the openness of the field is the bright sun; I haven't see the sun since moving to Forks.

I step through the trees to see the most beautiful meadow imaginable. But I have been here before; this is the meadow from my dreams…from our dreams.

"No way…it's the meadow. Our meadow" I tell Edward still surprised. I have walked to the middle of the meadow by now.

I turn to see Edward standing beneath the shade of the trees. "Edward, what are you doing" I ask

"I need to show you something" he says before he steps out into the light. Before he steps out I sit down onto the warm ground. Edward in the light is incredible. Looking at his skin is like looking at thousands of diamonds…

"It's beautiful" I tell Edward who is now sitting next to me.

My comment makes Edward smile, "Bella, this is the skin of a killer…"

"I dreamed about this too." I tell him. "I started dream about you, me and this meadow when I was little. In the dream we were just sitting in this meadow, like we are now just staring at each other." I told him "But after I actually met you, the dream changed a little…this time the sun was brighter and I saw your skin, like I see it now. It was as if there were thousands of diamonds embedded into your skin." I said. Edward never took his eyes off of me while I talked

"Even though it's been a long time since I actually had the dream, I knew even then that I was somehow in love with the girl from my dreams…with you. I just never realized that you were real, or rather was going to be. And I never dreamed that I would ever be able to experience being in love with you and that you would love me back." Edward told me.

I know from last night that he loved me, but that's the first time he actually said it making my heart start pounding faster and my cheeks to blush.

"I love you Edward"

"You are my life now Bella…I love you" He said as he brushed his finger across my reddened cheek.

***So what did yall think? I think that I am going to have Bella meet Edwards family in the next chapter. Please review ***


End file.
